


One day at a time

by Rosa3669



Category: Percy Jackson & The Olympians (Movies), Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:10:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa3669/pseuds/Rosa3669
Summary: Its a normal evening at the camp. Everybody is celebrating the safe return of Percy and Annabeth from Tartarus but she is nowhere to be seen....





	One day at a time

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading !   
> Please review ....

'Where is Annabeth ?' I thought while looking over the Athena table , i saw her siblings sitting together but Annabeth's usual seat beside Malcolm was empty. Why wasn't she here ? After all it was to celebrate our return from Tartarus. The entire hall was filled with food , people buzzing and chugging down beers , of course Chiron wasn't here, he would kill us if he saw this but Mr.D was quite generous this time " This is the first and last time i am doing this , Peter Johnson ! ". " Want some ?" Grover said as he balanced two cups of beer in his hands "Nah , i am good " I smile. Another side effect of having near death experience is that you never ever let your guard down , i was paranoid and i was coping with it in my own ways. After coming back from that hellhole I couldn't sleep for days but i was getting better. Annabeth , was better at it , she would act like everything was normal , like she wasn't scared or terrified every time anyone would mention those days. But, I wasn't convinced. " Have you seen Annabeth ?" I asked Grover getting up impatiently " No, she isn't here " he asked looking at the Athena table , he was concerned about her, too. " I will check with Malcolm " I mutter, getting up ." Do you want me to com-" He said as he stood up " No, you enjoy with Juniper" I smirked , " Okay" He said and smiled. I walked to the Athena table where there was stimulating conversation going on about Pythagoras theorem and calculating the area of the pizza slice " Have any of you seen Annabeth ?" Malcolm stopped laughing as a look of brotherly concern flashes on his face " She isn't with you ?" I shook my head " I saw her in the cabin , she was working on something " the girl sitting next to him responded. I ran to the Athena cabin without a word , the lights were out and the door was closed. I knocked , but the door was open. I walked in , it was too dark to see anything the moon wasn't out either. The music was still blaring from the party downstairs ,but it was soft now. I saw a figure slumped on the floor , little sobbing was filling the silence in the room " Annabeth ?" I whispered , she didn't look back at me " What's wrong ?" I walk towards the end of the room , i couldn't see her clearly just some white pieces of clothing " Percy ?" It was barely a whisper and then she looked back at me her eyes swollen from crying , she attempted at a smile but it didn't hold up if that didn't break my heart looking at her eyes surely did. They weren't grey anymore but more red she started to stand up but she stumbled a little " Why aren't you at the party ?' She asked wiping tears that had already been wiped , making sure they were not there anymore. " I could ask you the same question " I said caressing her cheek " Oh, um i got caught up doing-" she pointed at her desk filled with papers "Don't lie to me " I asked looking in her eyes. " I am fine " was all she said as she took a step back , I caught her by her wrist "If you don't tell me what;s wrong. I can't fix it " I said softly kissing her wrist " Don't" she pulled back and looked at the ceiling , i stared at the floor " Did i do something ?" I ask looking at her again " I will go " i mumble and turn around and begin to leave " Please don't go " She squeaked " The problem is you" She said after some time looking at her hands , i felt my heart break , Is it so horrible to be loved by me ? " You never left my side , you still don't . Even after all that i did" She gulped and her tears started flowing again " I hurt you and I would rather die than do it again" I was confused, When did she hurt me ? She kept me sane when i thought i was going to lose it , " You never hurt me " I look at her again " You fell into that-that terrible thing for me " Her voice was so low " If it weren't for me , you wouldn't have to feel so much pain and - and see those horrible horrible things. Everytime you have a nightmare, i blame myself for it because it's my fault." Her tears covered her face and her cheeks were red , i haven't seen her cry this much ever and i was the reason " I just keep waiting for you to blame this on me and leave because i know it is going to happen" I shake me head " No, that's not happening. Never" she laughs but its hollow " You say that now ". " I did what i did because i wanted to , because i couldn't imagine life without you. You have brought amazing technicolor to my life that i wouldn't trade for anything" I lifted her chin up and forced her to meet my eyes " You saved my life , more times than you can count and that's saying something" I smile and kiss her forehead " It just doesn't make sense for you to love me " she whined " Why do you even love me ?" her eyes were swollen and it looked as if a storm has just swallowed up a ship , I snuggled her closer to my chest and she let me " Because you bug me , Duh" i kissed her hair and looked at her " We will get through this , one day at a time if that gets too much then one second at a time" I clasp her hand in mine and after some minutes i heard her snoring. Gods,I loved her .... I laid her on her bed and made sure nobody was coming so i laid beside her , i think i fell asleep too. " I am not going to have a psychotic breakdown you can sleep" "Don't worry about it, besides it was kinda cute " She curled closer to me until we were face to face " I love you , Wise girl" "I love you too, Seaweed Brain" I did't have to an Athenian to know that , it was the truth.


End file.
